


Chocolates

by TriTaledKitsune



Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Healing Arrow week 2020, HealingArrowWeek, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriTaledKitsune/pseuds/TriTaledKitsune
Summary: Post Holiday sales are the best time to stock up, and Angela wants Hanzo to go with her this year.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Healing Arrow Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late posting. Out of state with my family, computer access is fairly limited.

Angela stared at Hanzo, her hands clasped together in a pleading motion in front of her chest. Her lip jutted out in a pout that would have done more if her shoulders hadn’t been shaking in laughter. Kita completed the look, giving him a mournful whimper from where he sat curled in Angela’s hair.

“Let me get this right. You will forgive me for using the last of your chocolate, in coffee that I made for you, if I go chocolate shopping with you tomorrow?” Hanzo spoke slowly, each word breaking Angela’s composure just a little more until it shattered. Gone was her pretense of begging, she was now doubled over, laughing at his reaction while a disgruntled tiny blue dragon circled her lazily in the air.

“Ple-please?” Angela asked, laughter creating extra syllables in the statement. “I’ve got the money to cover it, I’ve been doing it for years now. The last couple of years I didn’t think you’d want to go so I didn’t ask. I get five hours off every february 15th, the other medics can stabilize anything life threatening when i’m gone. It’s chocolate, but cheaper!” She said the last line with such radiant delight that Hanzo tried to burn the image into his memory. 

She was sitting at their dining table in her pajamas, hair pulled back in a messy bun that had been further destabilized by her fit of laughter. A white sugar smudge was on her right cheek from where she had finally given in and eaten one of the cookies she had made for him. Her eyes were watery, also from her laughter earlier, and filled with excitement at the idea of her favorite treat. Her left hand was idly petting Kita, who had landed on the table in front of her and was eagerly imitating her victorious grasp at the air before of her with her right hand.

“So that’s where you go…” was his thoughtful response. He warily eyed the last half dozen cookies that still remained in the box on the table. They were delightful, but the idea of eating any more at this moment was nauseating. “Well, I would be delighted to go with you Tenshi. It beats groveling for your forgiveness.” He chuckled.

“Which you are still free to do.” She countered, matching his playful grin.

~~~

The next day saw Hanzo being dragged off of a transport, into one of the most deceptive looking candy stores he had ever seen. On the outside it was just a house, admittedly a rather large manor style house in Switzerland. The interior was filled with display cases, holding chocolates that ranged from simple milk and dark, to exotic truffles and fancy toppings. What shocked him most was the woman who greeted them, giving Angela a hug and himself a stern once over.

“Zis is ze man you mentioned last year?” She asked, reminding Hanzo just how much Angela’s own accent had been changed by her surroundings. When Angela nodded cheerfully, the woman’s expression shifted from stern to impressed.

“Quite a looker deary, I hope he knows how lucky he is.” With that, she gave him a rough jostle and a knowing look.

“I’m the lucky one.” Angela insisted. “He is willing to put up with my work schedule.” The larger woman gave a bourstious laugh before nodding in agreement.

“Well, I suppose you’ve come for your usual order then? Twelve dozen assorted pieces in freezable trays? Some chocolate for every month of the year.” Angela nodded eagerly, looking suitably like a child in a candy store. One more confirmation from the shopkeeper had Angela gently tugging him through the display cases, pointing out chocolates that were particularly good, and some that she would never recommend. The shopkeeper followed behind them, gathering three or four of the pieces Angela spoke the most about. 

Angela would occasionally pass over chocolates, saying nothing more than the name on their tag and offering a curious look before her attention was pulled by one of her more favored varieties. Hanzo was making it into a game, reading ahead and trying to guess what judgement each tray would receive, when something caught his eye.

“Anata, that tag says matcha.” Hanzo whispered suddenly, pointing to a tray they hadn’t reached quite yet. Angela paused mid explanation on some dutch dark chocolate cherry truffle, her attention shifting to the small green mounds he had pointed out.

“That's one of the ones I was never brave enough to try.” Angela explained. “Would you like some?” She gave him a curious look, smiling when he gave a subtle nod. Having received the confirmation she needed, Angela waved the larger lady over.

“Add a dozen of these to my order, you can box them regularly.” She requested, Hanzo was powerless to stop her. 

After the addition of the matcha chocolates, they resumed their previous rhythm. At the end of the hour, They exited the store together, one large brown bag apiece. Hanzo’s head spun slightly over the price Angela had happily paid, stating that it was a remarkable deal for the quality. The shopkeeper had grinned, whispering to Hanzo something about reliable customers, and the extra discount Angela had been given.

“Thank you for coming with me Schätzli,” Angela cooed as they entered the transport once more. The bags were quickly stashed so that Angela could sit beside him. She had a small white paper bag in her hands. Upon his questioning look she opened it to reveal one of the white chocolate truffles she had gushed about, and one of the matcha truffles he had requested, supposedly filled with dark chocolate and a coconut milk cream.

“One for you, and one for me!” Her smile as he took the chocolate made the whole day that much better.


End file.
